


No Keeper But The Key

by severinne



Series: Land [3]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Power Play, Revenge, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An escalating cycle of smut inspired in equal parts by Philip Glenister's gorgeous bit of dirty-talking on <em>The Vice</em> and Patti Smith's <em>Land</em>, which provides the titles for all three parts.</p><p>Part Three: Gene returns the switchblade in the conclusion. With interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Keeper But The Key

  
He waited, warmed by the luxury of patience and the fire thrumming through his body, dangerously alive with lust yet icily silent and still save for the near-audible rush of blood pounding hot and thick in his veins. Forcing his breathing to slow, he remained hidden in a corner facing the door to Sam’s flat, the narrow space cast into an unusual pitch of darkness by his gloved fist in the corridor’s one working lamp fixture.

He waited, claiming the corridor in a constant gaze, because even after taking the time to calm down and pull himself together, Gene had arrived at Sam’s building well ahead of his prey. Sam may have had a head start, but he didn’t have the Cortina.

Nor did Sam have his switchblade, and Gene silently thanked Sam for carelessly leaving it behind even as he lunged at his approaching shape, pinning him face first against the door to his flat. Sam bucked hard beneath the weight of his body, but went satisfyingly still once Gene flicked open the switchblade and held it warningly to his throat.

‘Remember this?’ he purred, pausing to bite at Sam’s ear. ‘Thought you might like it back.’ Gene shifted impossibly closer, close enough to feel Sam’s heart pounding through his back. Close enough to grind his achingly hard cock into Sam’s firm arse, giving him a taste of what he had coming to him.

‘Unlock the door.’

Sam didn’t move, kept the side of his face to the door, eyes shut, breathing quick. Growling, Gene scrambled for a grip on Sam’s short hair, snapping his head back and pressing the flat of the knife harder into Sam’s neck. ‘I said,’ he hissed, ‘unlock the bloody door. ‘Less you want me to rape you right here in the corridor.’

A strangled little moan slipped past Sam’s lips, and his right hand moved slowly, cautiously towards his jacket pocket. Gene sucked in a sharp breath as Sam’s hunt for his keys set his arse shifting gently backward against his painfully fierce erection. The curve of his buttocks brushed over him twice more and Gene knew the bastard was doing it deliberately, considered punishing him for being such a prick-tease but then Sam’s key slid into the lock and the door gave way beneath them.

They fell into the flat together, Gene steering Sam with a hand in his hair, using his lithe body to slam the door shut behind them, mindful of the switchblade when he forced Sam to turn. He had no desire to inflict any permanent damage to Sam’s smooth, elegant throat but didn’t hesitate to press the blade home once more with Sam pinned back against the door, immobilizing him with a thigh planted tight between his legs.

For the first time since capturing his prey, Gene stared hard into Sam’s whisky-dark eyes, searching for some hint of surrender or contrition. Sam squirmed beneath his gaze, beneath the hand Gene had knotted into his leather jacket, his struggle so compelling that several beats struck the tension between them before Gene registered the hardness slowly riding his thigh and realized, with a hot flare of anger and arousal, that Sam’s movements were solely geared towards getting himself off. Again.

‘Shameless little slut.’ Gene breathed the insult over Sam’s neck even as he shoved his thigh tighter against him, encouraging him to seek out further friction. ‘Bet you’ve been gagging for this, haven’t you?’

The smile Sam threw at him was all teeth. ‘Knew you’d be here,’ he panted, thrusting harder into Gene’s thigh. One of his hands unbraced itself from the door, tugged at the fastidiously fastened buttons of Gene’s coat. ‘Knew you couldn’t stay away from this, you dirty fuck…’

The thrum of steel, the chomp of splintering wood sang in Gene’s ears. Sam flinched, and Gene realized he must have left his patience in the corridor as he watched the switchblade tremble, its point stabbed into the door next to Sam’s head. He read the danger in that gesture, the desperate need still shaking in his hands, and did the kindest thing he could, which was to grab Sam and throw him across the room, sending him sprawling into the small nook he sometimes called a kitchen.

‘Here’s what’s gonna happen.’ Gene advanced on Sam’s body slowly, methodically stripping off his camelhair coat and the suit jacket beneath, his shirt falling open without their layers holding him together. ‘I’m gonna give you the buggering you deserve. I’m gonna have your hands and your mouth and your arse all over my dick, and you’re gonna give it all up like the dirty whore that you are. And when I’m done with you,’ Gene reached into his pocket, ‘you’re gonna sew these back on like a good little bitch, got it?’ He flung the handful of shirt buttons at Sam, glowering as they bounced unheeded on the floor around him.

‘I’m not your wife.’ He smirked nastily. ‘Unless you want to play it like that. Think you might stand a better chance against me if you just pretend I’m a woman? I could tie on an apron, cook your dinner, let you fuck me over the table for pudding…’

‘Kinky sod,’ Gene growled. His cock twitched. ‘You’d like that, would you?’

Sam glanced down, picked up a single button and flicked it back at Gene. ‘Wish I’d been there to see it,’ he murmured, eyes narrowing. ‘You, crawling on your hands and knees, picking up each and every one of these, just to prove a point. To me.’

Gene felt a rush of heated indignation flushing down his neck, his unblinking eyes watching Sam bend his legs and push to his feet, clutching at the narrow countertop for support.

‘Bet I could make you do it again.’ Sam threw another stray button at Gene’s feet. Such a small sound, but it resounded like a gunshot in Gene’s mind. He scowled, looked away.

‘Did you clean up the Bixby file while you were at it?’ Sam’s voice turned cloying, mocking. His footsteps echoed closer, those damn heels clicking so crisp, so _tight_. ‘Did you get my note, Gene?’

The paper crumpled into his trouser pocket. _Yes._

Sam was too close, and Gene lunged without thinking, hands grappling at Sam’s body, dragging him the short distance to his unmade bed. A kidney punch, a thrown elbow and a twisted arm later and Sam was on his knees, chest and shoulders pinned to the thin mattress by Gene’s weight. Wincing, Gene ran his tongue over his bleeding lip and pulled out the note from his pocket.

‘Read it to me.’ Gene shoved the wrinkled paper under Sam’s nose. Sam resisted, tried to jerk away, and Gene tightened his grip, twisted his arm higher up between his shoulder blades. ‘Don’t play coy with me, you dirty tart. You wrote it, you want to say it to me, so _read it_.’

Gene saw Sam’s pink tongue dart out, quickly moistening his lips before his eyes drifted to the note. ‘”Your filthy mouth was made to be fucked,”’ he read in a low, unhurried hush. ‘”I loved forcing my dick down your throat, making you...”’

He paused, head twisting around in confusion but Gene forced him to look away again, back to the page while his other hand fought to unfasten Sam’s belt. ‘Keep reading,’ he snarled. The belt whisked away from his hips and into Gene’s hand with a satisfying hiss, a short snap at the end. Gene groaned, worked on shoving Sam’s trousers and pants down his thighs, goaded on by Sam’s increasingly unsteady recitation.

‘”…and I hope you can still taste my come in your–“ _fuck_.’ Sam broke off with a hoarse shout, his whole body flinching at the crack of his own belt over his bared arse. ‘Gene…’

‘Didn’t tell you to stop reading.’ Gene swung the belt again, something primal and infuriated inside him relishing the sound of leather against flesh, the sound of Sam’s harsh gasp. His fingertip traced the faint red welt rising on the pale skin, then drew back and struck again as the silence stretched on. ‘I said, _read it_.’

‘”…my come in your mouth, and that it makes you so hard, so desperate for…” _Ah_ , god…’ Sam buried his face in the note, his one free hand clutching at the rumpled sheet as the blows fell faster, harder over his arse.

‘So desperate…’ Gene rasped in a deep echo. He released Sam’s arm, sliding his hand down his leather-clad back and dragging all those layers upward, exposing the smooth skin of his lower back and pressing his lips to the unscathed yet trembling flesh. ‘Tell me, slut.’

A shaky exhale, the words muffled by paper. ‘Don’t stop…’

Gene felt Sam’s hips cant closer into his hand, and growled as he snapped the belt again, harder, over the proffered curve of his arse. ‘ _Say it_.’

‘”…so desperate for release that your cock…”’ Sam released a low whine as Gene dropped the belt and kneaded his arse with both hands, stroking and spanking the warmed flesh in steady alternation with the kisses he planted along Sam’s bared spine.

‘Can you feel my cock now, Sammy?’ Gene licked a path up to the bunched hem of leather and polyester and snapped his hips forward, grinding his clothed erection into Sam’s bare thigh, resisting the raw desire to simply hump the body beneath him into oblivion. ‘Feel how hard you’ve made me, you mad little prick-tease… you dirty boy, what do you suppose I should do about that, hmm?’

One of his fingers dipped down between Sam’s cheeks, found the puckered flesh of his entrance and pressed possessively against it, making Sam buck beneath his hands and release a ragged groan. ‘Fuck me,’ he panted, pushing back against the teasing finger.

‘Here?’ Gene kept his touch light, refusing to attempt penetration even as he played at the hole with his fingertip, his other hand prising his buttocks wider apart.

‘Yeah, fucking _there_ , you stupid piece of shit bastard,’ Sam snapped irritably, the desperate edge in his voice breaking with another hard smack of Gene’s hand on his arse. That needy little moan stoked the visceral thrum of desire at the base of Gene’s spine and made him slap the abused flesh several more times before he seized Sam’s shoulders and threw him down on his back across the carpet.

‘Show me.’ He rummaged a small bottle of lube from his trousers pocket and dropped it by Sam’s outstretched hand before scrambling at his own belt. ‘Think you’re so fucking clever, show me where I’m gonna be shoving my dick into you.’

Gene wrestled to finally, _finally_ free his erection from trousers that had never felt so constricting in his life, snarling in frustration as his loose shirt tails got in the way, snagging in his flustered fingers and making one shoulder drop down his arm. Teeth clenched, he impatiently tugged his shirt off completely and threw it aside before focusing back on his trousers, button, flies, pants caught taut over the head of his cock and Gene groaned in relief as that last confinement was eased away and he took himself blessedly in hand, allowing himself a few easy strokes as he turned his attention back to Sam, and _fuck_.

His fingers convulsed around his cock, his breath caught in his throat.

Sam hadn’t bothered to deal with the hindrance of his own clothing, his bunched trousers forcing his legs to twist and strain upward within their confinement to open himself to his own touch. He lay almost on his side, spine arching to extend the backward reach of his arm and it looked impossible but Sam’s lube-slick fingers were working in and out of himself at a frenetic pace that only heightened the visible tension in the rest of his body, bent single-mindedly around his exertions. Lust flared hot over Gene’s senses, overcome by the unspeakable eroticism of the sight laid before him and for a moment the notion of stroking himself to completion over Sam’s tangled body, shooting endless ribbons of spunk all over his pale thighs and his reddened arse and his black leather was too tempting, too much and he forced himself to move, hands bruising Sam’s flesh once more as they hastily unfolded his body and wrenched him into position.

On his knees. Perfect. Arms pinned to the floor, arse angled upward to Gene’s advantage, his own knees planted on the cushion of Sam’s crumpled trousers, parting his thighs and holding him in place as he surged sloppily forward, his overeager cock slipping in the excess lube around Sam’s hole and prodding behind his balls, into the crease of his thigh and _there_ on the third thrust, breaching and sinking so deep, so hot and tight.

Gene stilled with a choked-off groan, fingers tightening around Sam’s biceps against the floor, rubbing his face like an addict into the trembling skin of leather covering his back. Sam’s whole body quaked beneath him, shaking and gasping at the abrupt penetration and Gene draped himself over Sam to soak up every tremor, to relish the contrast of Sam’s mostly-clothed body against all his bared flesh. The leather was sticking and chafing over his naked chest and Gene released Sam’s arms in favour of gripping him in a fierce embrace, forcing their bodies tighter together as he hips sought their own friction deep inside Sam, riding out waves of pleasure that were encroaching far too quickly.

‘You dirty, clever little tart,’ he growled, biting at Sam’s neck, hands roaming deliriously over Sam’s clothed chest and stomach, scrambling for entry to smooth, hard flesh. ‘Bloody well asked for it, didn’t you, you greedy slut… _fuck_ , what you do to me…’ His clenching fingers found the weeping head of Sam’s cock straining upright against his abdomen and though Gene had entertained cruel fantasies of fucking Sam and leaving him hard and begging on the floor of his shitty flat, the feel of Sam’s throbbing length in his hand was too tempting for Gene’s unraveling will. Squeezing tight, he stroked Sam ruthlessly fast, determined to have his orgasm clenching around his own fierce arousal.

‘That’s it,’ he rasped breathlessly, eyes squeezing shut to better focus on the feel, on the sound of Sam coming apart beneath and around him, ‘go on, my gorgeous, dirty boy, yeah, gonna make you come for me, come on, come on, yeah…’

Words abandoned him even as they continued to spill from his lips and all over Sam’s neck, Sam’s come spilling all over his hand and his wordless little shout and the tight little spasms of his body tipped Gene into his own orgasm, a flood of relief that seemed to draw itself out even longer than the agonizing wait for this. Gene felt his own harsh, loud groan scrape his throat as he clenched tight to Sam’s body, hips jerking out the last of his pleasure in quick, desperate thrusts.

Exhausted, and more than a little warmed by a certain primitive victory, Gene squeezed Sam tight to him as he dropped across the carpet, lying on his side with Sam pressed up against his chest, still joined by his cock buried in Sam’s arse. He hummed his satisfaction deep in his chest as he tangled his legs with Sam’s, slid a hand over Sam’s stomach beneath his rucked-up shirt, and simply inhaled the lingering scent of sweat and sex in the air. He felt bloody wonderful.

‘…my arse hurts,’ Sam grumbled.

‘Mmmn.’ Gene smiled at the pout he could hear, nuzzled his hips tighter against Sam.

‘We’re gonna end up glued together if you don’t shift it, y’know.’

Gene hugged Sam closer, slicked his lips in the sweat of Sam’s nape. ‘Sure hope so.’

‘That’s sick.’

‘Says the man who pulled a bloody knife on me.’

‘Only because you’re a complete bastard.’ Sam squirmed in his arms as though to turn around, only to go limp with a defeated sigh when Gene’s embrace didn’t relent in the slightest. ‘Shouldn’t mess me about like that, Gene. It’s not right.’

‘I’ve learned my lesson.’

‘Really?’

Gene’s mind twitched backward over the afternoon, and he felt his cock spasm inside Sam’s wet heat. ‘Nope.’

‘Good.’


End file.
